faity tail chaos rising
by charles.biggin
Summary: this is the tale of the darkest members of fairy tail and the only one ever to have affiliation to the most secretinve guild in fiore. i hope you like it.


Fairy tale- Chaos Rising

Chapter 1

Slowly the boy walked along the cobblestone road dragging his feet smearing blood over the wet stone. People stared at him paralysed in fear their body's writhing out of control limbs snapping as the bone inside broke like wood mouths opened to silently scream. The boy carried on walking arms outstretched exposing the deep cuts that lined his arms. Blood dripped from his wide cuts on to the floor creating small puddles of thick red blood. He winced as he limped on keeping the people at bay. A crowd approached the boy moving slowly carefully holding pikes and other makeshift weapons eyes wide and lips dry. The boy felt fear rise in his throat as the crowd got closer gaining speed and confidence. He was exhausted holding off the others was sapping his concentration at an alarming rate. This as well as the massive loss of blood meant that he had no way of escaping without taking care of the scared villagers. Desperately he put all his concentration into the forbidden arts the crowed the boy controlled suddenly let out one long scream as their blood rushed from their bodies through any hole it could find. The body's toppled on to the ground leaving them totally pale and unmoving. The advancing villagers saw this and charged bringing weapons to bear and put all their efforts into killing the boy. The blood rushed to meet them slamming into them. The boy smiled as he heard their death screams the blood slammed into them like a boulder on an insect the men were blown apart blood cascading around their limbs as they were torn free.

The boy sank to the floor coughing blood feeling his head ache as though it would burst. Beside him a voice asked "Lysander, are you…" the voice trailed off as the boy named Lysander turned to face it. Lysander was in a bad way he looked beyond tired his blood seeped from the now flowing cuts. It was clear that without help he would not last the night Lysander tried to speak but all that came out was blood and vomit. "Hold on Lysander we need to find you a healer" the voice now took form in front of him a floating piece of energy with wide eyes and a grave look. Darkness pulsed around it and the air grew cold at its touch. Lysander's spirit Drogan sighed and said "I will carry you" darkness extended out of him and formed a body two arms and legs. As Drogan attempted to pick Lysander up a single word came from the boys blood flaked lips "no". Lysander stood shakily and began to walk one foot after another until he collapsed but meters from where he had been.  
"Master" a voice called and Lysander span around to find a woman in elegant looking at him and the carnage eyes wide with something more than shock. Her red hair fell to her forearm and here shoulder bore the mark of… Lysander could not remember. Behind the woman came a small, old man with grey hair and a stick. That was her master, Lysander tried to laugh but his lungs wouldn't allow it. Drogan turned putting himself before the woman and the old man his dark arms becoming long blades. The woman drew her own blade then the man spoke. "Erza put away your blade you will not need it". He moved forward and Drogan sprang bringing his right arm around to impale the old fool. Only that's not what happened. The old man brought up a finger and caught the blade on his finger and stopping it in its tracks. Drogan gasped, his weapon was useless weak. The old man narrowed his eyes "you know that a spirits power comes from th users life force don't you" Drogan span round despite risk of attack to see Lysander on the floor lying in a pool of red blood. "no!" Drogan cried rushing to his side and taking his head in his hands "Lysander needs help" he cried to them "please help him". The old man thought for a second then said "one condition" he leaned in and Drogan felt what could be fear welling up inside him "did he do this" the old man looked at the carnage and said now in a voice that could have scared even chaos itself "did you two do this".

"No" Drogan answer "I did, punish me not him". The old man was silent before saying "were taking him to fairy tail I will talk to the boy once he wakes… oh and one more thing" the old man turned to address Drogan face to face. "you will be punished for this, I will make sure of it"…


End file.
